Path of Hearts, Winds, and a Little Bit of Radiance
by UndercaringUnderpaidNarrator
Summary: In the land of Tellius - before streams of war fell on Melior - Soren studied within those great halls. It was there that he met Meadow, a young mercenary with no anima talent. As the game goes, three days after Crimean blood was spilt, Soren arrived back to the Greil Mercenaries to tell them what he was aware of, and to deliver a new member he wasn't aware of.


[On Track]/[Extra]

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem was developed by Nintendo and Intelligence Systems. There are a lot more people involved then just 'Nintendo', but I can't pronounce any of the blasted names. I'm just your Narrator, what do you want from me? A proper disclaimer? HA. You're oblivously new here, aren't you?

Narrator's Note: Welcome to the wonderful world of damn Fire Emblem. Tellius series. Another... Oc story? A Soren love story? You don't like it? Well I'll be damned! Look at how much I care. Do you see that? I can use the word 'Damn' now. 4Kids has no power here. But Nintendo does, so I can only use "Fire Emblem-esct profanities" - like damn, blast, and anything else that comes out of Shinon's mouth. Ashera bless that man. It was all in the stupid briefing. So I can't use words like [NinFilter] which is [NinFilter]! [NinFilter] Nintendo!

Rated T - Action, General Profanities

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - 'I Am Meadow'<strong>

Alternate Titles: Bar Brawl in an Inn, Welcome to Tellius, The Springy Mage

* * *

><p>Through the cold and misty landscape, the outline of one figure could barely be seen. Weather wise, this was a terrible day in Crimea, filled with cold winds, massive rain, and a lot of muck. But hey, no one said paradise had to be prefect. Large puddles were forming on the ground from the absurd amount of rain, and one blurry shadow was having a grand time making a mess out of them.<p>

Why was she out in the cold, disgusting rain? Well, she was suppose to be scouting out Crimea's landscape ahead, but instead her less than motivated attention span had left her enjoyably puddle jumping instead. The girl's brown hair was plastered to her face with water, silky mage robes clinging to her body, and a long, and I mean ridiculously long, coral pink scarf weighing her down. Yet still she dances in circles.

But, her antics didn't stop there, she was also singing, of all things _freaking singing_. And it wasn't even a real song! She was just saying words over and over again in a musical rhythm. "Master Soren, Master Soren, you can't hide from me~!" The sweet voice filled the air in song. Most of the words were drowned out by rain, but a few made it through the noise. "I will find you, and pay you back." And even though her robes clung to her, even though her scarf weighed her down, she still shifted through the puddle gracefully.

The female had her arms crossed over chest holding a book tight. With a spin, she shifted into a new puddle making a splash. Her singing stopped suddenly, when the sound of another puddle she didn't jump in pierced through the rain. Using her already built up momentum, she twirled around. Looking up, there wasn't a soul to be found, looking down however was a completely different story.

When she looked down, there was a young girl. This girl had bleak orange hair, ruffled up in a short hair cut. Her eyes were cat like, they scanned through the rain so easily. However, there was more to them then just a fierce fire. The only thing those eyes truly gave out was fear, confusion, hardship, and an everlasting innocence that wove it's was up between the cracks of a hardened heart. In her hand, she held a small stripped piece of head-wear.

She knelt down to the child, a warm smile crossing her face. "Linca." the female reached her hand up and ruffled the hair behind the kid's small cat ears. Yes, cat ears. I know what I said. They were cute little ears, anyone would want to play with them. Unfortunately, such ears on a little girl were not normal. Well, it's not they weren't normal, it's just that this trait was generally frowned upon by the becor society. This wasn't the only special trait of a laguz. The little girl had a stringy cat tail and red marks across her face. "I thought you were gonna stay at the inn." she chirped.

Linca's cool composure so crippled, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. The beast-like child said nothing, but instead nodded her head. I'm sorry, beast-like isn't the appropriate terminology. There's a world for those who are half beast, half human, a respectful title in it's own right. A laguz.

"You attracted attention, huh?"

The laguz nodded again.

Our non-cannon Oc, stopped ruffling the cat girl's head. "That's alright. We'll find somewhere else to stay, easy!"And instead, she swept the child off her feet, lifting her and rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "You're so tiny! Don't listen to those guys Linca, if they knew how great you are, they wouldn't act like that!"

That was a lie, a comforting lie, but none the less completely idealistic. I use the term laguz because it it natural to me. But to the people in this world, the word "laguz" is not so natural on the tongue. Many the people in this world have racist bias against the laguz. In my world, this race is natural, but in the world of you humans, this race is unnatural, and of lesser worth. So the girl's words were a lie.

It seems that I haven't introduced myself yet, and why I can talk about how much better my world is than yours. What makes me less garbage than you. I bet any of those new to the party are thinking I'm a hypocritical piece of self insert trash. Well ha! Get with the program, friend, I'm way more than self insert trash! For those of you who are familiar with me from our previous encounters, welcome back, I see you haven't gotten a life yet and are still browsing this website.

I am your Narrator, not a character is this weebish love tale. I'm pure text, as far from human as I could possibly be. I have no eyes, ears, nose, or mouth. I don't see or feel or touch. And on top of that, I don't like you. And on top of_ that_, you don't like me. We have a mutual hate for each other. Aren't we just already building a healthy Narrator-reader relationship?

To be brief, I'm only the numbers and words on the screen you're looking from. But regardless of my lack of posture, I've still seen all there is to see about this fan created story. By some sick twist of fate I now have to rehash everything I have seen to you to tell you the tale of Meadow, Linca, and the rest of the cast of Path of Radiance as they journey through the game to face the Mad King himself. So sit back, scroll through your freaking phone, tablet, or computer, and enjoy the freaking ride.

Now that I've introduced myself, I suppose I should introduce the Oc. It's what I've been doing for the past 988 words, but in case you haven't caught on let me formally introduce her. Her name is Meadow, and she is in love with Soren. Big shocker.

"It's alright, Linca." Meadow chirped sweetly. She had to say something, because Linca had buried her face in Meadow's scarf to hide her tears and seek comfort. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have left you in there alone. This one's on me."

The laguz child could only shake her head.

Meadow started to walk again. In the distance, a building could be seen. It got easier and easier to see, not just because the females were getting closer to it, but bad weather was beginning to let up as well. The figure of the inn soon became clear. As they approached the door, Linca looked up at her companion questionably. It was clear that this was not what she was expecting Meadow to do.

In response to Linca's questionable gaze, Meadow knelt down and the child unlinked her arms from Meadow's neck. "I know this isn't what you wanted! But I promise, we'll leave and find a new place to stay really soon. I've just got to go in and get our stuff."

There was anxiety in Linca's eyes. "Don't.." she whispered (her first words in the whole tale), "I don't want you too."

However, the elder one persisted. "Listen now, I don't know how much longer it will be until we find Master Soren. We might need that supplies. It's not like we can realiy on the others anymore, now can we?" This was going to end up a no conversation argument.

They would go, pick up their things, and be on their way to find the Griel Mercenaries. Simple.

There's another thing I neglected to tell you. Meadow wasn't just in love with Soren, but she was also searching for him. Some would call it attempting to stalk him. He left Melior without her, suddenly and without hardly any warning. As far as Meadow was concerned, that was unacceptable. She would have to find him and tell him how unacceptable that was.

"It'll only be a few minutes." Meadow winked at her companion, opening the door and slipping in.

_OoooOoooO_

Inside the building, Meadow was a sight to make eyes sore. She crept in slowly through the door, thinking she would go unnoticed, a presumption that was completely ridiculous. Considering she was drenched head to toe and leaving a muddy trail, there's no way she wouldn't attract attention. The moment the door closed behind her, the talking in the room began to lower down to a mutter. Eyes followed her as Meadow maneuvered to the back of the room.

The female slipped her pack and bedroll securely for travel. Those mutters turned to whispers, and then all of a sudden disappeared completely. The sound of a chair pulling out from the table echoed through the room. Meadow let out a breath, pretending to ignore it, and lifted up Linca's pack. But no, it couldn't be that easy. From behind her she could hear footsteps walking in her direction.

The dim light of the inn flickered, just enough to let a shadow creep across the floor. The large shadow crossed over Meadows body. It loomed there waiting for her to turn around. She didn't need to face him to understand that much. So, slowly, Meadow put the second pack down, slipping her book from under her arm into her hand. She opened the book cautiously.

The man who had gotten up was a fairly bulky man with a picky bread and an giant frown on his not so entertained face. Finally, the man, having become impatient with waiting, spoke up gruffly. "Weren't you with the sub human." He spoke as a matter of fact. One could even describe it more as growling than speaking even. Look at Mr. Bigshot over here.

Meadows lips moved, but no audible words were coming out of her mouth. She certainly didn't answer his accusation. Her eyes were shooting from one end of the page to the other.

Outside, Linca had to hold her hat down. The wind was picking up slowly. But it seemed to be, for some reason focused in on a particular point, as if the wind itself had a mind of its own. No, not for some reason. This wasn't a random occurrence. Linca knew the reason, as you probably do too.

"What did you do with that fifthly trash? Whipped the thing good I hope." the raciest man started thinking he was clever now, referring to Linca as a 'thing'. Oh boy did he talk with such presence, like he knew all, saw all, represented all. But I'll tell you what, he doesn't have that kind of power. I should know, because I totally do.

He spoke as if Linca was a slave, a thing to be used and abused. A toy to throw around angry when it's broken. Sadly, he was in the wrong country. It was the neighboring county, Begnion, that had been so wildly interested in the use of beast men type slaves. Also sadly, the cross, filthy big man was in the wrong time period, as the Emancipation Act had attempt to muzzle down that context in this day and age. Still, while Crimea

Outside, the wind stopped dancing. It's graceful leaps and twirls that had picked up no longer moved as a dancer would. Not longer was the calm before the storm. All that was left was the storm itself. The winds began to maneuver together, becoming one. Meanwhile, inside Meadow was still trapped by the glaring Bigshot. She did something unexpected by the man. All of a sudden, Meadow raised her hands to the air, looking up at him.

Sounds of glass shattering came from the windows of the inn. No one from inside broke the windows, and no person from outside had shattered them. A greater force has punched the glass in. Tunnels of air streamed from the outside in at a rapid pace. It didn't take the time to jumble around the room as wind does, instead it was as if the force of nature was being drawn in a particular direction. That direction became clear when a wild wisps of air began to spiral around Meadow's fingers.

The rest this scene happened in a quick flash of movement. Meadow threw her arm back down and her ability to manipulate anima magic became clear. The tunnel of attacked before the man could even blink, throwing itself against him and sending him back across the inn. He hit a table, landed on a few others, and tumbled around before slamming against the wall on the other side of the room.

Her instincts were to spread a wide smile and cheer something along the lines "Badaboom" musically in the process, but her Master had told her that focus is the key to magical success. Alas, this removed all playful fun from battle, but it wasn't a loss she had time to brood over at the moment. The countdown began, and Meadow knew she only had so much time to avoid trouble. Well, anymore trouble. She scooped up Linca's pack and began her rush to the door.

It shouldn't surprise anyone that many of the men instantly took sides with their companion, as men naturally do. It was at this moment that Meadow realized she had upset a room full of fighters, naturally the worst possible combination. At least a room full of myrmidons aren't so dangerously hot headed in a group. One could only hope anyways. But, at least it wasn't a room full of pirates. There's a blasted plus.

One man who was standing near the line of fire, I'll call this one OafNumber1, went immediately on the offensive. He charged at Meadow with a battle cry, as if she had personally offended him. However, his brute strength could not keep up with her nimble figure, as she waited for his charge to finish, and upon his violent swing, she patiently waited for the right moment to take action. As his attack came ever closer, when his swing was caught in her peripheral vision she craftily dodged it on twinkle toes. As twinkle-ly as possible at least, with all the luggage strapped on. He stumbled for a moment, surprised at missing his small mage of a target. This opportunity could have been used to counter attack, but since this an escape map, Meadow instead continued forward, taking the moment of this dodge to clear the single unit.

Naturally though, in this room full of men, he wasn't the only one to take action. More obstacles were yet to come, for as soon as she was back on the move, all of a sudden there were assaults from her left and right. Two men, OafNumber2 and 3, both carried a wooden chair a piece and attempted to smash at her in their charge.

As your Narrator, and clearly the more knowledgeable of the two of us, I would advise your imagination to view this scene in a certain form. Rather than a battle, admire this to be the comedic brawl it is. Insert some fun, up beat, comically bar brawl tune as you imagine. I won't even tell you which tune to use, I'll just advise you use one. As Meadow preforms some comically outrageous acts, feel free blink and even... that chuckling thing you living things do.

Should you choose to read with the utmost seriousness, you would read Meadow of as this impossible girl. A Sue among Sues. "Mages are not this bouncy." you may angrily say. Well mages also generally good at magic. Or maybe you'll perceive her as a bad ass Oc, a mage who is more then a mage. A mage who is not hungry or hateful, but spirited and goofy. With, on first appearance, little amounts of tragedy and more blasted Oc fun. After all, my advising can only go so far, and in the end your feeble little brain will do what it wants. I will see what it wants to see.

No matter how you read my narration, know this at least. Meadow is a young child who is incredibly bouncy. Her arm and leg strength gives her ridiculously springy moment, especially for a magic wielding mage. When the two men attempted to finalized their smashes, her body moved with great reflex. Her muscles were just as cheerful as her brain. In one fast movement, Meadow stopped moving and slipped the bedrolls off her shoulder and tossed them forward, swinging her arms still after her release. One Oaf ahead of her instinctively caught them. Still in this movement, she was spreading her feet into stance about shoulder length apart, unlocked her knees to a bend and sprang upwards.

The men below her naturally found themselves being smashed together, chairs exploding into splinters at the empty spot on the ground and the momentum attaching their heard heads together. Tightening her muscles, rotation her hips, Meadow reached the peak of her back flip, and as the men's collided with each other, she was already locking her knees close to her chest and unrolling. Her flip finished, sticking her landing, not on the ground, but on poor OafNumber2 and 3. A delightful chirp escaped her lips, and as Meadow's shoes hit their faces, she was already preparing to use them as a spring board.

It was at this point OafNumber4 decided to make one more idiotic human effort by flipping one of the tables in her direction. This would have worked is the female had already built up height and momentum, and she wasted no time to used them. She sprung off of the men with a grin, and landed her feet on one portion of the table as it flipped. It was only a few mere milliseconds of ground before she too, sprang off of that too, getting high up to the ceiling of the inn. Only to come crashing down on the Oaf who had caught her belongings, as he watched the shadow of her body approach him in a comical, animated fashion. She didn't exactly stick this landing by ending up on top of him, but for what its worth, muscle was not exactly a cushion. If only that one has more fat on him.

And so, now that she had retrieved her things, Meadow let out a less than regretful apology to the man lazying dazed underneath her. "Oops." she chirped, scratching the back of her head with a goofy 'my bad' smile. "Sorry. Calculations were off."

She even let out a apologetic wink to the poor fighter as she and her belongings slipped through the door, leaving the bar brawl like mess behind her. Certainly not walking out, Meadow ran out into the now clear sky. Linca was waiting away from the door, her eyes going wide and mouth about to open to say something. Instead, Meadow grabbed her hand as she ran by with a "Shht", bringing her hands up to her lips and finally winking at the Laguz child. "I may have made a little bit of a mess. No time, just run."  
>So the child with beast tribe stripes on her face only smiled silently, wondering her how wonderful this Master Soren must be to have such a sweet goof fall in love with him.<p>

(Wait till she finds out he a raciest, antisocial, welp.)


End file.
